


All The Time In The World.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, HI LMAO, I feel like mickey and ian are the type to just love making out ok bye, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, been a while wow, i've missed you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey are in their own place.They celebrate their own way.AKA, sex.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	All The Time In The World.

**Author's Note:**

> IT HAS BEEN FOR FUCKING EVER SINCE I'VE LAST POSTED ANYTHING. I'M SO SORRY. I STILL WATCH SHAMELESS, STILL LOVE GALLAVICH. THEY ARE STILL AN OBSESSION. LIFE JUST GOT BUSY FOR A LONG TIME. I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I PROMISE TO START WRITING NEW ONE SHOTS AND HOPEFULLY A NEW STORY SOON. I LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> Tumblr: @valeskamonaghan.

Ian and Mickey looked around at their place. Their own place. Their home. Theirs. All theirs. They both knew one day they’d have a place to themselves but they couldn’t believe they had finally reached that day, especially Mickey. He never thought he’d be lucky enough in life to have everything he had.

A husband, a good paying job, a family. Now he had his own place to add to that list. Not that he was going to push Ian on it too soon but he couldn’t wait to add their own car to their growing list of “impossible things to believe.” 

“We gotta give your family at least a week before they come over poking around.” Mickey said, “Then again it’s going to take us a week to finish unpacking shit.”

Ian walked up around Mickey and wrapped his arms around him pulling the shorter boy back against him so he could kiss his neck, “We got time to unpack, Mick.”

Mickey smirked and tilted his head a bit, “Got other ideas then, Gallagher?”

“We got the big things taken care of, Mickey.” Ian replied, placing kisses on every inch of Mickey’s skin he could reach, “Including the bed.”

Mickey spun in Ian’s arms so he could face his husband, “If you want to get in my pants all you have to do is say so. No need to sweet talk me.”

“But our whole relationship has been nothing but sweet talk.” Ian teased.

Mickey laughed, “Yeah, okay. Get to the bedroom before I make you take me right here on the hardwood floor.”

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest place we’ve fucked.”

“You’re not wrong, Gallagher, but my back hurt for like a month after the last time you plowed me into a floor so lets get to the bed.” 

Clothes were thrown to the floor as they made their way back to their new bedroom, lips attached, tongues moving together, hands grabbing whatever they could. 

Mickey fell back on the bed and pulled Ian up over him wrapping his legs around his waist, “Don’t waste a second. Want you to fuck me.”

“We can take our time now, Mick.” Ian grinned, “No one to interrupt us or walk in on us.”

No matter how many times they have seen each other naked they would never grow tired of it. Would never grow tired of the way it felt to be pressed against each other knowing that they were tied together for the rest of their lives. They would have felt the same way even if they wouldn’t have gotten married when they did. It would have happened eventually. Ian was it for Mickey and Mickey was it for Ian. End of story.

Both boys were growing harder the longer they continued their make out session. They were just embracing the fact that this was their space and they didn’t have to worry about anyone else. It was the place they would come home to now and a house they would turn into a home. 

That thought turned them on more than anything else at the moment.

“Going to fuck me or keep making out with me?”

Ian licked his lips and smiled, “Going to fuck you, Mick. Wouldn’t dream of leaving you hanging. I know how you get when you don’t have my dick in you.”

“Oh fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey laughed, “If it were up to you I’d be on my back all the time.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah? You saying you don’t want to fuck me twenty four seven?”

“That’s definitely true. I’m just saying you wouldn’t be on your back all the time. We could do doggy and switch it up a little bit.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but he was grinning, “Enough chit chat. Get that monster inside me.” 

After all their years together, Ian and Mickey knew the others body better than they knew their own. They knew what the other loved, what they hated. They knew what got the other worked up.

Ian knew that Mickey was a sucker for neck kisses even if Mickey wouldn’t say it out loud. Ian just learned that over the years. He knew that Mickey loved having his ass grabbed, smacked, eaten out. Ian was also a sucker for that. He’d keep his mouth on Mickey’s ass for the rest of his life he had the choice.

Mickey knew that Ian loved it when Mickey would ride him. He loved Mickey’s thighs and wouldn’t stop grabbing at them when Mickey was on him. Ian loved it when Mickey would do all the work at times and honestly, Mickey loved that as well. He loved getting Ian weak to the point all he could do was moan and scratch at Mickey’s thighs.

The two had moved on the bed so Mickey was pressed up against the pillows legs open for Ian to settle between. Mickey was eager and ready for Ian to cover his body with his own and fuck into him but with the way Ian was staring at him, Mickey knew Ian had another idea.

“I’m going to eat you out.” Was all Ian said before moving between Mickey’s legs.

“Oh fuck.”

Ian smirked before grabbing Mickey’s thighs and tossing them over his shoulders. Ian never wasted a second when he ate Mickey out and Mickey was thankful. Every second Ian spent with his mouth on his ass were seconds Ian were pushed closer to death. Sweet, heavenly, blissful death. Fan-fucking-tastic mouth, Mickey thought.  
Ian was going to town on Mickey not giving him a second to breathe. Mickey had his hands tangled in Ian’s long hair and was pressing his face into him. He just wanted more but how much more could he get? Ian’s mouth was basically a suction cup at this point, tongue inside of him so far Mickey felt like he could fly. He could also feel Ian’s fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass.

“Jesus fuck.” Mickey groaned, arching off the bed.

Ian hummed against him as he continued fucking his tongue in and out of Mickey. He was obsessed with this. He would be forever. Mickey was so responsive to his mouth. The way he moaned, pulled at Ian’s hair, and pushed into Ian’s mouth. It was the best thing Ian has ever experienced.

“Fucking hell.” Mickey gasped, “Going to make me cum just like this.”

Ian pulled back and licked his lips, “Want me to?”

Mickey shook his head, “Get your dick in me.”

Mickey’s face was flushed. A hint of pink resided on his cheeks, his hair was a little messy and his lips were wet and swollen. Ian wanted to take a photo of Mickey in this moment so he could look at him whenever they weren’t together.

“Let me suck you off first. Get up here.”

“Huh?”

“Dumbass, hover over my chest on your knees.”

Ian did as Mickey said and grabbed on to the headboard to steady himself. The moment Mickey took his cock into his mouth he felt like he was going to melt right then.

Mickey looked up at Ian and Ian once again wanted to take a picture. He was pretty sure there was nothing prettier than the way Mickey’s lips stretched around his cock or the way his blue eyes would turn a little grey whenever he was turned on. Ian was the luckiest person on the planet. 

Ian slowly began thrusting in and out of Mickeys’ mouth but Mickey wasn’t complaining. He grabbed Ian’s legs so he could move his head back and forth with Ian’s thrusts.

“Shit.” Ian cursed, “Feels incredible, Mick. Your mouth is sin.” 

Mickey groaned around him sending vibrations straight to Ian’s cock. He was going to lose it.

“Pull off, Mick. I don’t want to cum like this.”

The moment Mickey pulled off of him, Ian was on him again just kissing him. Kissing him as if he wouldn’t be able to tomorrow. Their bodies were grinding together, hands in each others hair. They were basically panting into each others mouth as they tried getting air into their lungs.

“Get in me.” Mickey gasped, “Now.”

“As you wish.”

Ian would never get tired of the way Mickey felt when he pushed inside of him. He would never get tired of the way Mickey would tighten his legs around him or the way he’d bit his lip to keep the moan from coming out. Eventually he’d throw his head back and would start moaning as if it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Mickey would never get tired of how it felt when Ian pushed inside of him. The way his own body would stretch to accommodate Ian’s incredible cock. He’d never get tired of the feeling of Ian’s larger body covering his own. He felt safe. Home. It was cliché and cheesy and almost too gay for his taste but it was Ian. He loved Ian and everything that came with him even the cheesy cliché feelings. He’d never change it.

“Jesus fuck.” Ian groaned, pressing his face into Mickey’s neck.

Mickey closed his eyes and let the feelings take over him from his head down all the way to his toes. He was on fire and he never wanted to be extinguished. He wanted Ian to keep throwing fuel on the flames until they both ignited and turned to ash together.

Mickey tugged on Ian’s hair so he could get the other boys lips on his own. It was a sloppy kiss but it was their favorite kind of kiss: urgent, desperate, spine tingling and toe curling.

“I’m going to fucking cum.” Ian gasped, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Jesus.” Mickey laughed, the laugh turning into a low groan, “Cum you ass. I’m right behind you.”

There were moments when they could drag out the foreplay and the sex so their orgasms would be so intense they would fall asleep right after.

Then there were moments like this when they were just so desperate to cum that the sex never lasted long but the orgasms were still just as incredible.

The two came together. The feelings and emotions were something that would never be able to be put into words. It was all their own. They didn’t have to share with anyone. They didn’t have to worry about what they said or did anymore. They didn’t have to worry about being too loud or where they fooled around. Everything they didn’t think they would have years ago was now happening. It was still hard for them to wrap their heads around.

Ian pulled out and kissed Mickey before rolling over on to his back. The two just laid there in silence as they tried to catch their breath. They needed a shower, needed to sleep, needed to unpack. But in that moment there was nothing they needed at all. Just each other.

Mickey looked over at Ian, “Want to go again in the shower?”

Ian laughed and looked at him, “Going to take your ring off? Don’t feel like losing them down the shower drain, Mickey.”

“Whatever it takes for you to fuck me up against the shower wall.”

Ian snorted and rolled over on his stomach so he could throw his arm over Mickey and push his face into the pillow, “I could sleep.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Gallagher, we need a shower.”

Ian groaned, “Can’t we take a short nap? We don’t have to be anywhere.”

Mickey thought about it before turning onto his side and moved closer to Ian, “A nap sounds good, actually. We don’t have anything to worry about right now.”

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey, “We have all the time in the world now, Mickey.”

Mickey smiled back and pulled the blanket up to put over them. They could take a shower and wash things later. Right now they were going to tune out the world outside and focus on the own little world they were going to create inside these four walls.

“All the time in the world.” Mickey whispered, kissing Ian’s forehead.


End file.
